


A Lil' Something Extra

by hitherto_undreamtof



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitherto_undreamtof/pseuds/hitherto_undreamtof
Summary: Your stomach is in knots. You feel like you should turn around now, and walk away from the small shelter that’s set away from what few camps are left on the beach.You just wanted your goddamn book back.
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Reader
Kudos: 19





	A Lil' Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time, but I love Lost and Sawyer and really needed more smutty Sawyer/Reader fic. This is an idea I've been tossing around since I started watching Lost last year. Let me know what you think! :)

Night had fallen over the island. The sound of crashing waves and the soft, warm breeze against your skin should help you feel at ease. But you don’t. Your stomach is in knots. You feel like you should turn around now, and walk away from the small shelter that’s set away from what few camps are left on the beach.  
You just wanted your goddamn book back.  
\--  
It does seem silly. You survived a plane crash. Your focus should be on basic necessities: food, water, shelter, trying not to burn alive under the unforgiving sun. But after almost a week of trying to settle into the new normal, and after recovering a few of your possessions, a quick inventory reveals that you’re missing something: a book. The Lovely Bones to be precise. 

Really, you weren’t even particularly attached to the book. You had only read the first few chapters before the turbulence started. It was a bit depressing to be honest, and at this time, you could use something lighthearted. However, having it would have provided some sort of connection to civilization, some resemblance of normalcy. When you saw it was missing, you figured it must have flown out of the plane, Susie Salmon’s story slipping beneath the waves. 

But no. Sawyer found it. 

You had been helping some of your fellow survivors pack up to move towards the caves when you happened to see him, off to the side, underneath a tree, reading. Ignoring everyone else around him. He had immediately made it clear that he was the lone wolf of this group. He intrigued you; no one really knew much about him. He didn’t have any family or loved ones on Oceanic 815. You couldn’t help it that you were also incredibly attracted to him. The dimples, the Southern drawl, the muscular physique. Those piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through you, and immediately knew what you were thinking. Seeing him caused your heart to triple its pace, made your palms sweat, your face flush. Right now, though, all you cared about was getting your book back. 

You approached him, calling out to him. He looked up at you, a small smirk playing across his face. “Need something, sweetheart?” 

Trying to ignore the way his voice went straight between your legs, you said, “Um, that’s my book. I was wondering, if I could have it back?” 

That grin alone tells you his answer. “Don’t see your name on it.” 

You swallow. “I bought it at the airport. It’s mine. I just-.”

“Sorry, Belle. In the jungle, possession is 9/10s of the law. Unless you got something you wanna trade for it.” He glances over you, from your mostly bare legs up to linger at your chest for several seconds, before meeting your eyes. 

Yes, yes, yes, screams your clit with longing. 

No, no, no, yells your brain, alarm bells clanging. 

You sigh. “Forget it, Sawyer.” You turn and begin to walk away.

“Hey, Belle.” 

You pause and look over your shoulder. He holds up the book, a finger marking his place. “I’ve got about 50 pages left. I’ll finish it today. Come by Chez Sawyer tonight and I’ll give you the book. Maybe a lil’ something extra.” Sawyer winks at you, and you can feel your clit celebrating. 

“Alright. I’ll be there.” 

And here you are, wearing your tightest t-shirt and your tiniest pair of cut-offs. You found a secluded place to bathe, and your hair is as clean as it’s going to get on this island. Now. All you need to do. Is just make yourself walk in there. 

Any second now. 

What is taking you so long? You’re no virgin; hell, you had sex with a random Aussie just two days before boarding the cursed flight. What’s the big deal? Okay, so he’s the first man in a long time that you’ve felt nervous around. And okay, so his voice sends shivers down your spine, and makes you wonder what your name would sound like on his lips as you take his cock in your mouth. And okay, so you’ve seen him shirtless, and have spent a few nights fantasizing about running your tongue down his stomach, skating over those perfect abs. 

Fuck, you are wet. 

“You gonna stand out there all night, sweetheart?” 

With a deep breath, you step forward and move into his shelter. The small fire nearby casts a warm glow across the relatively neat space. Sawyer is stretched out on his cot, arms crossed behind his head. His t-shirt has ridden up over his stomach, allowing you a glimpse of golden skin and hip bones. Your book rests on his chest. Sawyer unfurls his arms from behind his head, and sits up, taking you in with an appreciative glance. “Well, don’t you look nice.” 

You move closer to him, your heart pounding against your chest. “So. The, uh, ‘lil something extra’?” you ask. 

“You want to guess what it is?” He’s smirking, challenging you. But you’re one step ahead of him, for once. 

You return his smirk. Before he can say anything, you’ve climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, brushing your book aside. Your hands skim over his broad shoulders. He looks up at you, one eyebrow raised. 

“Here’s my guess.” 

You press your lips against his. He tastes like cigarettes and mangoes, smokey and sweet. Sawyer’s hands slide up your sides as he kisses you back. One hand is brushing through your hair, while the other presses firmly into your lower back, pinning you against his solid chest. His lips open up, his tongue slides against your lips and you can’t help it, you moan and rock against him, grinding your pelvis against his lap. Your hands travel up to tug his soft, blond hair. 

Sawyer groans, and you can feel him harden against you. You begin to unbutton his shirt, fingers aching to touch the smooth skin of his chest, the fine hair that trails down his stomach towards his cock. He lets you, shrugging the shirt off after you finish with the last button. 

“Your turn.” His breath is hot against your neck, teasing you. You shiver as he slides your t-shirt up over your head, tossing it aside. He trails kisses down your neck, your collarbone, working his way down to the top of your breasts. With one hand, he easily unclasps your bra and you help him slide it off your body. His hands move up your stomach to cup your breasts. One hand begins to slowly, lazily, stroke your nipple. Your breath hitches as he takes one in his mouth, and begins to tug and tease the other one with his rough fingers. The feel of teeth over your sensitive skin pulls a sudden moan from you, one you try to cover up with one hand. You feel him shake against your chest; he’s laughing softly as he pulls your hand away from your mouth. 

“Uh-uh, sweetheart. I wanna hear the pretty noises you make.” With ease, Sawyer picks you up and lays you on your back on the cot. Hovering over you, he kisses his way to your other nipple, making sure both get equal attention. 

“I- ah!- but the others-“ You gasp as his teeth and tongue make you melt beneath him. Sawyer pulls away and looks into your eyes, grinning. A wolf on top of prey. 

“If you’re still thinking about the others-” He starts kissing his way down your stomach, drawing more gasps from you as his bites a trail along your skin. “Then I’m not doin’ a good job.” You frantically help him undo your shorts, blushing harder at the low whistle he gives. 

“Commando, huh?” He smirks up at you. 

“Makes things go a little faster,” You breathe, trying to keep your hips still. You’re aching between your legs, so turned on it’s painful. “Sawyer, please-.” 

Your breath hitches as he draws one finger lazily up your slit. “Mmm, that’s nice. Ask me again.” 

You groan in frustration, fists clenched by your sides. “Please!” You try to ignore the helpless whine in your voice. 

“Please… what?” Sawyer looks up, one eyebrow cocked, the smirk growing. 

“Please, Sawyer. Please make me cum.” Your words come tumbling out, fast and breathy. If you weren’t so horny, you’d be embarrassed. Sawyer slides a finger inside of you and you both groan. 

“Son of a bitch,” He breathes. “You’re soaked.” He starts up a steady rhythm, brushing against your clit after every few thrusts of his fingers. You’re writhing, grinding against his hand. You can feel your orgasm building inside of you, like the waves crashing against the beach outside. He slides his fingers out of your cunt and begins to focus only on your clit, his finger working it in tight circles. He’s watching you gasp and squirm underneath him. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” 

“Yes!” You gasp, as he leans down to nip your inner thigh. 

“I think you’ll like this more.” Sawyer takes you in his mouth, slowly, tasting you, teasing you. His tongue picks up a rhythm against your clit. It’s too much. You clamp a hand over your mouth to muffle the rising volume of your moans. 

“That’s it, Y/N. I want you to come for me.” 

Right as he says that is when your orgasm hits in full, almost painful, and you can’t help the scream that tears from your throat. Your back is arching, you’re swearing, fingers digging into his hair. Anyone can hear you, but fuck it. You just had the best goddamn orgasm of your life. Let them be jealous. 

You lie back, catching your breath as you watch him lick the taste of you off his fingers. With one hand he starts to unbuckle his belt, his eyes glancing around his shelter. 

“I’ve got some condoms in my shorts. Front right pocket.” You gesture at the discarded clothing. 

He gives you a surprised glance. You shrug. “I had a little fun in Sydney.” 

You sit up and swing your legs over the side of the cot as Sawyer walks back to you. There’s a swagger to his hips as he stands in front of you. You reach for the button on his jeans, and undo the zipper of his belt. “Fun, huh?” He asks. “Fun like this?” 

You reach into his boxers and, after licking the palm of your hand, grip his full erect cock, brushing a nail gently along a vein. Sawyer’s head tilts back, as he lets out a low groan. 

“No.” Gently, you pull him closer to you by his cock, slipping your free hand around to cup his ass. “This is so much better than anything I did in Sydney.”

You start working him slowly, twisting the palm of your hand along his shaft and brushing your thumb over the head of his cock. You watch his long lashes as they flutter against his skin, watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” His voice is a low growl, and when he looks you in the eye, the pure lust and need makes your heart slam against your ribcage. “Spread your legs,” he commands, voice rough. 

You comply as he rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and unrolls it over his cock. He grips your hips and pulls you close to the edge, hooking his hands around the back of your knees. You wrap your legs around his waist, and then he slides inside of you. 

Both of you let out an appreciative moan. You wrap your legs around his waist. Your hands slide up his back, and you drag your nails slowly down the smooth skin. He arches against you, his hands clutching your hips tightly. There’ll be bruises tomorrow. 

“Fuck me, Sawyer,” You breathe, tugging his hair sharply. Surprisingly, he says nothing. What’s more, he listens, and begins to slide slowly out of you to thrust firmly and quickly back inside of you. Your abs begin to ache deliciously as you arch up to meet each thrust of his hips. You love seeing the way your bodies have joined together, seeing the hard lines of his body against your soft smooth curves. 

Sawyer leans down, his head resting against your shoulder. You stroke his hair, whispering in his ear how good his cock feels inside of you, how hard you want him to fuck you. He slips his hand in between your legs and begins to touch your clit. You bite down hard on his shoulder, muffling your scream as you shudder through your second orgasm. He comes right after you, swearing under his breath as he thrusts forward one last time. 

Both of you are covered in a thin layer of sweat, clinging to each other as you try to catch your breath. You trail ghost kisses across his collarbones as he lazily strokes your hair. You don’t want to move away. You want to stay here, curl up against him, and memorize every inch of skin. But from what you’ve learned of him since the plane crash, you doubt he’s the cuddling type. Best to leave now, and try to hold on to the post-orgasm calm that you much needed. 

You pull away from him and slide off his cot, turning away as he discards the condom. “I should head back.” You reach down for your shorts and bra. 

“You sure? It’s getting dark.” 

You turn back to him, the shadow of a grin on your face. “Sawyer, it’s not even a 10-minute walk to where I sleep.” 

Sawyer shrugs, shooting you a faux look of concern, but you can see he’s fighting back a smile. “You’ve heard all the noises coming from the jungle. Never know what could come outta there.” He shrugs. “But if you wanna leave-.”

He stops as he watches you drop your clothes back on the ground, and after a few minutes of re-arranging his shelter, you fall asleep curled up against him. It’s the best sleep you’ve had on this island.  
\--  
It’s not quite morning, but there is a lightness outside, telling you the sun is just starting to rise. 

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” 

You grunt sleepily, burrowing yourself closer into his chest. “Nope. Too early.” 

He laughs softly, his large hands caressing your back, moving one hand slowly over the curve of your hip to your thigh. “Oh, but I got a lot planned for us this morning.” You can feel the warmth of his erection against your stomach. “Since you surprised me last night, I’ve been thinking about what more we can do before everyone else wakes up.” 

You look up at him, your eyebrows scrunching together. “I surprised you?” 

Sawyer grins. “Well yeah, wasn’t expecting you to attack me like a sex-starved animal.” 

You sit up. “But yesterday- you said ‘Come by my tent tonight and I’ll give you a lil’ something extra.’”

Still grinning, Sawyer sits up and reaches over to a small pile beside him. He brings out your book, as well as- 

“The Devil Wears Prada?” You look from him to the books and back at him, with his goddamn shit eating grin. 

“Look, Alice Sebold wrote a good book, but it’s depressing as hell. Figured you would want something a little lighter. ‘Specially considering what we’ve been through.” 

You must look like an idiot, the way your jaw is opening and shutting like a fish on land. “But! I thought you meant sex! You fucking winked at me when you said ‘a lil something extra’!” You mimic his accent and he shakes his head, holding back laughter. 

“What a dirty mind you have, Y/N. I never said anything about sex.” His eyes are bright; he’s enjoying every minute of this. 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” You’re blushing, remembering how you barely gave him time to say anything before climbing him like a tree. 

He shrugs. “A beautiful woman crawls into my lap, horny as hell, and you expect me to say no?” He looks over you, smile fading slightly. “Why, you regrettin’ it?” 

“No!” The word explodes from your mouth, a bullet hastily fired. “No, no, totally consensual. You?” 

Sawyer leans in, kissing your shoulder, your collarbone, your neck. “If I didn’t want to, I would’ve stopped you.” He nips at your earlobe and you gasp. One of his hands slides slowly up the inside of your thigh, teasing you. 

“Y/N.” 

“Yes, Sawyer?” 

“You want to know what I got planned for us this morning?” 

You run your fingers through his hair, resting your forehead against his. “I really hope it involves you bending me over and fucking me senseless.” 

Sawyer pulls you up and turns you around, kissing down your neck. “Good guess.”


End file.
